Escala de Grises
by ToxicGirl142
Summary: Draco era el amor de su vida, el futuro, pero Sirius estaba en su pasado, como demonios aferrarse a algo que jamas pasara, al ver los ojos grises de Draco veia a Sirius, un viaje en el tiempo puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Viajando en el tiempo

**Pues bueno heme aqui con una nueva historia, realmente esta historia es la causante del retraso en las demás, se preguntaran de que forma, pues esta historia no salia de mi cabeza por nada, cada vez que me sentaba a escribir esta saltaba y gritaba "estoy aqui, hazme caso" hasta que ya no aguante más y la escribi, pero como realmente son diferntes en tematica y todo eso me tarde bastante.**

**Lo lamento, se que tengo muchas historias abierta, pero una esta putno de conlcuir, mejor dicho dos.**

**Espero les guste, a mi me encanto escribirla.**

**Por fa denme algunos Reviews se los agradecere eternamente.**

**Ninguno de los personajes que estan aqui me perteneces con de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.  
**

* * *

**1.- Viajar en el tiempo.**

**HOY**

-¿Lista Señorita Granger?- Preguntó Albus Dumbledore a escasos minutos de que el proyecto se llevara a cabo.

-Lista profesor- contesto una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, quien revisaba su bolsa cerciorándose de que no le faltara nada.

-Los viajes en el tiempo son muy raros, por eso siento que usted es la más indicada para hacerlo.- decía el anciano mago a Hermione Granger que a sus 16 años había sido seleccionada para un experimento especial, viajar en el tiempo.

-Le agradezco su confianza director, le aseguro que no lo defraudare.- Respondió Hermione que a pesar de estar decidida no podía evitar sentirse hasta cierto punto _nerviosa_, aun no sabia con seguridad a que parte del tiempo la llevaría aquel hechizo.

-¿Estas segura Herms? Aun puedes arrepentirte, sabes que eso no es seguro.- La preocupación destilaba de los ojos de Harry Potter que no quería que su amiga se arriesgara.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya lo he pensado bien, sabes que la curiosidad es mi segundo nombre, y un viaje en el tiempo es algo que definitivamente no puedo dejar pasar.- Hermione trataba de infundirle confianza a su amigo, no olvidando cuantas veces ella había reprendido a Harry por sus actividades un tanto peligrosas.

Ron no había pronunciado una sola palabra, pero su cara era una extensa carta de preocupación y tristeza.

-¿Ron?- Preguntó Hermione que no quería irse enojada con su amigo.

-Solo promete que te vas a cuidar, y que si estas en peligro regresaras de inmediato.-Contesto el pelirrojo tan rápido que si no fuera por que llevaban años juntos probablemente no hubiera entendido nada.

-Lo prometo Ron, solo viajare al tiempo de los Fundadores, conocer a Godric Gryffindor, no es tan peligroso.- La verdad Hermione no podía negarse que corría grandes peligros, no sabia con exactitud que dirían los fundadores en cuanto la vieran, pero eran dudas que no iba a exponer delante de sus preocupados amigos.

Sin pensarlo Hermione se lanzo sobre ellos, dándoles un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cada uno, no sabía porque pero sentía que no podría verlos en mucho tiempo. Después de que juntos derrotaran a Voldemort unos meses atrás, se habían unido de una forma única y especial, habían prometido no separarse por nada, pero esta vez era diferente, Hermione un mes atrás había descubierto un raro hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, queriendo experimentarlo había pedido ayuda al director de Hogwarts, quien después de meditarlo un buen rato había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez tratándose de Hermione Granger se podía hacer una excepción.

-Ya esta todo listo- interrumpió Dumbledore- es momento de que se ponga sobre ese circulo, no olvide pensar en los fundadores en cuando este pronunciando el hechizo, eso es de vital importancia.- le decía el director.

-¿Profesor?- dijo Hermione antes de entrar al circulo- Usted no me recuerda ¿Verdad? Me refiero- se apresuro a explicar ante la cara de estupefacción de todos los presentes- a que si estuve en el pasado de su tiempo, me recordaría, ¿no es así?

-No señorita Granger, no la recuerdo- le respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Recuerde que el futuro no es un libro escrito en piedra, todo puede cambiar, las decisiones son las verdaderas dueñas de nuestro destino.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de entrar al círculo la puerta de la oficina se abrió mostrando a Draco Malfoy.

-Pensé que no vendrías Draco- dijo con alivio la castaña en cuanto vio al rubio.

-Sigues con la estúpida idea de viajar en el tiempo- dijo Draco que realmente no había preguntado, si no lo dijo como afirmación.

-¿Qué paso Malfoy, no puedes vivir sin Hermione por unos días?- se burlo Ron de la cara de enojo del más joven de los Malfoy.

Draco solo frunció el ceño, después de la guerra su relación con Hermione había dado un cambio radical, ¿Quién iba a decir que el iba a terminar enamorándose de Hermione Granger? Y lo que era aun más increíble, que sus padres aceptaran esa relación, más por conveniencia que por otra cosa, pero al fin y al cabo la habían aceptado.

No quería dejarla ir, sentía de cierto modo, que si ella se iba la perdería para siempre.

-Tu cállate comadreja- fue la única contestación de Draco que se sentía deprimido, pero siendo Draco Orgullo Malfoy sacaba su depresión con ira.

Hermione se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo, el profesor Dumbledore se giro para darles un poco de privacidad, Harry y Ron lo siguieron aunque más a fuerzas que con ganas.

Draco se acerco a los labios de la Gryffindor y los sello con un beso, cada vez que Draco la besaba Hermione se sentía desfallecer, aun le parecía increíble que su odiado rival, el rey de las serpientes, el símbolo de la pureza se hubiera enamorado de ella. A pesar de que al principio Hermione pensaba que se trataba sólo de una broma, el amor y los detalles que Draco le brindaban habían terminado por conquistarla.

Habían sido unos meses difíciles pero no hay nada que el amor no logre.

Hermione provocaba en Draco sentimientos que en su vida había sentido, alegría, felicidad, ternura, tranquilidad y paz, si definitivamente Hermione Granger era su paz. Pero no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, ya que ella también había sido la causante de los celos, el rencor, el odio y las inmensas ganas de arrojarle un _Avada Kedavra _ a cualquier chico que osara tocarla.

-Más te vale regresar sana y salva, Granger- le advirtió Draco con una voz ronca una vez que hubo liberado sus labios.

-Lo prometo Draco.- Susurro Hermione en el pecho del Slytherin que apretó más sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña.

Hermione se separo y se puso sobre el círculo, de su varita salieron varias chispas de colores que formaron una estrella de seis picos sobre el suelo dejándola en el centro, su mirada se poso en los ojos de Harry, Ron, del Profesor Dumbledore y por último en los ojos grises de Draco que la veían con ansiedad y miedo.

Dumbledore recitaba unas palabras, el hechizo que la llevaría a la época de los Fundadores, pero la mente de Hermione se desvió al observar los ojos de Draco, de pronto su cara juvenil se volvió más masculina, su cabello rubio platinado se torno negro como la noche y su cuerpo atlético y maduro.

_Sirius._

Dumbledore tuvo un recuerdo, una chica de castaños cabellos cayendo en su oficina.

-Señorita Granger… - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Hermione desapareciera.

Una luz cegó a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación unos cuantos segundos, Draco que vio la incertidumbre en la cara del profesor Dumbledore supo que algo iba mal.

-¿A dónde fue Hermione?- le exigió con aquella voz tan autoritaria que lo caracterizo por tantos años.

-Algo desconcentro a la Señorita Granger en el último momento,- Dumbledore suspiro y se acercó a la a ventana- me temo que ha viajado a una época completamente diferente.

El director se sentó en su asiento ante la mirada desconcertada de los chicos.

-Hace 20 años- comenzó Dumbledore con voz solemne- sentado en este sillón una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel apareció de la nada, ella se sentía confundida y un tanto desorientada pero con gran elocuencia me explico que se trataba de un experimento y que ella venia del futuro.

-¿Esta insinuando que usted recordaba a Hermione y aun así la dejo ir?- grito un furioso Draco.

-Las cosas no son así señor Malfoy- contesto Dumbledore levantándose- como les había mencionado, con cada decisión vamos abriendo un nuevo camino hacia el futuro, yo no podía recordar a la señorita Granger porque su viaje a "ese" tiempo no se dio si no hasta el último segundo.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Harry tratando de calmar a Draco- las cosas son más fáciles ahora ¿No?, usted la recuerda eso significa que puede decirnos cuando va a regresar.

-Me parece Harry que alguien más puede darles esa información.- dijo Dumbledore buscando algo dentro de uno de los cientos de cajones que adornaban el magistral escritorio del Director.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- cuestiono Draco un poco más tranquilo, el punto que había expuesto Harry le había dado un poco de calma.

-¡Aquí esta!- anuncio Dumbledore sacando una fotografía que posteriormente entrego a Draco.

Draco no podía creer lo que veía, definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando. Harry que estaba ya con los nervios de punta le arrebató la fotografía a Draco para observar aquello que había dejado a Malfoy sin palabras.

Era una foto con fecha del 24 de Mayo de 1978, en ella aparecían sus padres, justo en el centro estaban James Potter y Lily Evans, Remus Lupin su querido profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraba a la derecha de su padre, de lado izquierdo de Lily se encontraba Peter Petigrew el mismo que había vendido a sus padres a Lord Voldemort, pero lo que sorprendió a Harry fue que en medio de Lily y de James sentados en el pasto se encontraba Sirius Black su amado padrino que había muerto a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, en la foto se veía feliz y contento ajeno al terrible destino que le esperaba y a un lado había una linda joven de castaños bucles, con unos ojos color miel llenos de inteligencia y alegría, su uniforme desentonaba con todos los Gryffindor ya que en ella prevalecía el color verde, ella era….

-Esta chica se parece mucho a Hermione- dijo Ron asomándose a ver la fotografía- pero mira su escudo es de Slytherin, ¿Qué hacen tantos Gryffindor con una Slytherin?

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Es la primera historia que escribo sobre Harry Potter, pero la pareja de Hermione y Draco asi como la de Hermione y Sirius me encanta**

**Sin más nos leemos después.**

**Besos Bye**

**Att: Toxic_ Girl  
**


	2. Estoy en?

**Como veo que la historia ha tenido aceptación, aqui les dejo el segundo cap. es corto por que los demás ya son un poco más largos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews eso me dice que no escribo tan del asco jajajaja.**

* * *

**2.- ¿Estoy en…?**

**AYER**

Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aire, como si cayera en un pozo sin fondo, la sensación de vértigo era permanente y de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas involuntarias.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que el viaje terminara, mientras tanto su mente se cuestionaba el porque se había acordado de Sirius justo en el momento que vio los ojos de Draco, esperaba que eso no tuviera consecuencias.

Un duro golpe en la espalda la trajo a la realidad, pudo observar la oficina del director que realmente no se veía muy diferente a como estaba cuando había salido de su tiempo. Algo no andaba bien, de pronto escucho un carraspeo y pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore sentado observándola con curiosidad.

-¡Demonios! ¿No funciono verdad?- pregunto Hermione que aun no entendía la situación en la que estaba.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero no entiendo a que se refiere ¿Es alumna de esta escuela?-pregunto el Profesor que aun observaba a la chica que portaba su capa escolar con el emblema de Gryffindor justo sobre su corazón.

-Claro, ¿No me recuerda?- respondió Hermione muy confundida, no entendía que ocurría- Soy Hermione Granger, soy de Gryffindor, mis amigos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.- Hermione sentía que el pánico comenzaba a invadirla, pero la respuesta del director fue suficiente para sacarla de su estado de Histeria.

-¿Se refiere, al señor James Potter?- fue todo lo que dijo el Director.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio por parte de Hermione que comenzó a unir cabos.

-Disculpe ¿En que año estamos?- pregunto Hermione para comprobar su teoría.

-Es 7 de Noviembre del año 1977 señorita Granger- el inteligente mago también había comenzado a sacar sus conclusiones.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- dijo Hermione dejándose caer al suelo- me desconcentre en el último momento, yo tenia que haber retrocedido más tiempo.

-¿Le importaría explicarme?- pregunto amablemente el profesor que se había puesto de pie para levantar a la joven que se encontraba completamente desesperada en el piso.

- Vengo del año 1997, usted me autorizo un viaje en el tiempo para conocer a los fundadores del colegio,- relataba Hermione mientras poco a poco iba recuperando la calma- me aclaro que debía estar bien concentrada pero mi mente se fue a otro lado y cuando quise recuperar la concentración ya había sido arrastrada al umbral del tiempo.

-Ya veo,- suspiro el profesor Dumbledore- supongo que al hacer un viaje en el tiempo uno tiene que asumir sus riesgos, dígame ¿Tenia alguna forma de volver a su tiempo?- pregunto el anciano.

-Si, si la tengo pero no puedo regresar sin resultados,- su mirada se clavo en los ojos azules del director- ¿Le importaría que realice mi experimento aquí, en este tiempo?

El Director meditó ampliamente las posibilidades, probablemente esta niña estuviera viéndole la cara y no fuera más que un fraude. Pero Hermione siendo la bruja más lista de su generación supo identificar la mirada de desconfianza por parte del profesor.

-Le demostrare que no miento, le puedo decir que dentro de unos años James Potter y Lily Evans se casaran y tendrán un hijo al que pondrán por nombre Harry,- prosiguió la castaña- esta bien eso no puedo corroborarlo, pero puedo decirle que en estos momentos usted planea crear una sociedad llamada la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra Voldemort.

La mención de la orden del fénix termino por convencer al Mago que efectivamente estaba formando una sociedad y que efectivamente esa misma mañana había ideado ponerle por nombre La orden del fénix.

-Esta bien Señorita Granger, le creo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore que se sentó de nuevo en su sofá detrás de su escritorio.- le daré asilo por un tiempo, tendrá que quedarse en alguna de las casas, veo que pertenece a Gryffindor así que supongo que …

-No profesor- interrumpió Hermione- si no le importa preferiría ser seleccionada como todos y que sea el sombrero el que me asigne una casa.

-Esta bien- accedió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, esta niña tenia carácter- mañana a primera hora conocerá su nueva casa, por lo pronto que le parece si se instala en una de las habitaciones que tenemos. ¿Pinky?- llamo el Mago y de la nada apareció un pequeño elfo domestico.

-Me mando llamar, profesor Dumbledore- contesto Pinky con una voz chillona inclinándose.

-Si Pinky, necesito que lleves a la señorita…- Dumbledore medito un poco antes de proseguir.- Mansell a una de las habitaciones disponibles, llévale comida y encárgate de que tenga ropa de dormir por favor- el anciano sonrió mientras el elfo hacia una segunda reverencia.

-Como ordene profesor Dumbledore- el pequeño elfo que se parecía mucho a Dobby la observo con unos claros ojos azules- sígame señorita.

-Gracias profesor, le prometo no dar problemas, solo no deseo regresar con las manos vacías, seria todo un fracaso- Hermione sonrió sin muchas ganas.

-No lo dudo Señorita, le sugiero que no comente nada del futuro con algún conocido, podría ser contraproducente, le recomiendo discreción- la voz de Dumbledore era seria pero tranquila.

-Si tengo conocidos- dijo Hermione- pero no creo que me reconozcan así que despreocúpese, no tengo muchas personas con las cuales hablar.

_Mucho menos después de lo que planeo hacer mañana _pensó Hermione.

La idea de Hermione era cambiar un poco el futuro tal vez rescatar a algunos de una muerte tan terrible, avisar a Dumbledore donde se encontraban los Horrocruxes y derrotar a Voldemort antes de que este matara a los padres de Harry.

Pero lo primordial era conocer a los futuros mortifagos así tuviera que mezclarse con ellos, mientras más alejada estuviera de los merodeadores mejor.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento salió de la oficina y siguió al pequeño Pinky por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un cuadro donde una linda Dama se encontraba sentada en un banco.

- Buenas tardes mi encantadora Dama- dijo gentilmente Pinky- ¿Le importaría dar asilo a una joven perdida?

-Desde luego Pinky- sonrió la hermosa mujer quien poso sus ojos verdes en Hermione- Hola cielo, mi nombre es Miranda, adentro encontraras ropa y otras cosas.

La cálida sonrisa de Miranda le transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad, era como cuando miraba los ojos de Harry.

-Muchas gracias, gracias también a ti Pinky.- El elfo se inclino y desapareció. Hermione entro al cuarto admirando la belleza que poseía, era realmente la habitación más bella que hubiera visto antes. Y parecía que supiera sus gustos porque la mayoría de esta incluía color rojo y color dorado, como Gryffindor, como su corazón.

Hermione observo la ventana que daba hacia los enormes jardines de Hogwarts, era realmente reconfortante tener a una persona conocida, el hecho de que Dumbledore estuviera ahí la hacia sentir de cierta forma un poco más segura. Mañana se enfrentaría a todo Hogwarts y había muchas posibilidades de que la mayoría la odiaran.

Era el momento de hacer que Draco se tragara sus palabras "_eres demasiado buena para llegar a ser una serpiente, lo siento pero es la verdad" _ ya vería Draco que tan serpiente podía ser. Sonrió al recordar a Draco, su novio y el que en un futuro se convertiría en su esposo.

Con un largo suspiro se dejo caer en la cama que tal y como había sospechado era muy cómoda, se quedo dormida casi al instante, tal vez se trataba de cansancio o tal vez era sola su imaginación pero el sueño la venció.

* * *

**Pues bueno aqui termina, espero les haya gustado el próximo capitulo veremos lo que pasara en la ceremonia de selección.**

**Gracias por leer y si les gusta por fa ya saben, un review no mata a nadie. =P**

**Nos leemos después.**

**Besos Bye.**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_Girl  
**


	3. La reina de las serpientes

**Este capitulo ha sido editado, sólo se han cambiado unas cosas.  
**

* * *

**3.- La reina de las serpientes.**

**HOY**

Harry, Ron y Draco corrían en busca de Remus Lupin para que les dijera que estaba haciendo Hermione en estos momentos, sus recuerdos tenían que haber vuelto al mismo tiempo que los de Dumbledore. Remus Lupin se encontraba en su oficina, sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando, justo en ese momento entraron los chicos que aún no recobraban el aliento.

-Supongo que vienen a preguntarme sobre Hermione- se anticipó Lupin- Si mal no recuerdo, hoy es el día en que ella viajó al pasado.

-¿Cómo llego? ¿Se encontraba bien?- Draco fue el primero en preguntar.

-Sí, ella se encuentra bien, muy bien de hecho, perdonen que no les haya mencionado nunca sobre éste viaje, pero ella nos hizo jurar que nunca les diríamos.- dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué en la fotografía ella aparece con el escudo de Slytherin?- pregunto un Ron aún demasiado impresionado agitando la vieja fotografía.

Remus clavo su vista en la imagen, tenía años que esa foto había sido tomada y aun le parecía estarla viviendo de nuevo. Sería difícil contarles a los chicos lo que había ocurrido la mañana del 8 de Noviembre de 1977.

-Ahora veo porque Hermione pudo engañar a todos,- dijo Lupin mirando fijamente a Malfoy, quien arqueo una ceja ante la insinuación.- tuvo al Rey de las Serpientes como maestro.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Draco aun sintiéndose un tanto extraño.

-Hermione me dio un mensaje para ti,- dijo Remus acercándose a su escritorio de donde extrajo un pergamino un tanto amarillo por el paso del tiempo y se lo entregó a Draco.

Malfoy lo tomo con mucho cuidado y lo extendió, de inmediato identifico la elegante caligrafía de Hermione y en su interior algo se tranquilizó.

_Muchas gracias por todas tus enseñanzas, sin ti no hubiera podido llevar a cabo este proyecto, cuando vuelva te demostrare que los leones también pueden jugar a ser reyes y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Con todo mi amor._

_Hermione Granger (Malfoy)_

-¿Por qué Hermione termino en Slytherin?- Pregunto ya más tranquilo Draco Malfoy guardando el pergamino en el interior de su túnica. Todos se sentaron en las sillas mientras esperaban una respuesta.

-Pues verán les contare lo que se, el resto tendrá que contárselos ella cuando regrese- sonrió Lupin acercándose a la ventana mientras su memoria viajaba a esa mañana en la que Hermione hizo su entrada triunfal al gran comedor ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el colegio.

**AYER**

En cuanto Hermione abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una túnica escolar y varios libros, junto a estos había una nota del Director que le invitaba a pasar a su oficina antes del desayuno.

Hermione se dio una ducha y con tranquilidad se cambió, esta vez tenía que ser diferente, saco de su aparente pequeño bolso un arsenal de maquillaje digno de Parvati o Lavender y arreglo su cabello con varios hechizos aplacadores.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha del resultado se dirigió a las escaleras que guiaban a la oficina.

-Ranas de Chocolate- contesto simplemente, ya que en la nota decía la contraseña.

Subió con cuidado y tocó la puerta antes de ingresar. El profesor ya la esperaba con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, quiero decir Señorita Mansell- corrigió el anciano.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore,- dijo cortésmente Hermione antes de tomar asiento delante del majestuoso escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Solo la llame para aclarar algunos detalles sobre su estadía en esta escuela,- decía Dumbledore mientras le entregaba una sobre- ésta es una carta de Robert y Jacqueline Mansell, son unos viejos conocidos que estuvieron una temporada en América y por causas de fuerza mayor tuvieron que regresar, son de Sangre Pura pero no tienen esos prejuicios hacia los nacidos Muggles, así que han aceptado hacerse cargo de usted durante el tiempo que dure el experimento.

Hermione se sentía mucho más tranquilo porque eso significaba que no tendría ningún problema, ni económico y mucho menos de sangre.

-Me han pedido que le entregue esto- dijo Dumbledore extendiéndole un medallón con una "M" en el centro seguido de una rosa roja, y alrededor unos cuantos diamantes- toda mujer nacida bajo el apellido Mansell se hace acreedora a este medallón a los hombres se les da un anillo.

-Muchas gracias profesor- dijo Hermione inclinándose a forma de agradecimiento y colocándose el medallón- después les mandare una carta a los Mansell por su amabilidad.

-No se preocupe, ellos están muy felices de poder ayudarla, su hija falleció hace algunos años y la verdad se han sentido muy solos- comento Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie- si le preguntan usted estuvo estudiando con las brujas de Salem.

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que ya es la hora ¿verdad?- la voz de Hermione se escuchó un tanto chillona por los nervios que parecían estar a flor de piel.

El comedor se iba llenando poco a poco y para nadie paso desapercibido el taburete con el viejo sombrero seleccionador enfrente de la mesa de profesores, justo como cuando llegaban los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

-Lunático ¿Ya viste?- decía James mientras señalaba el sombrero.

-Si ya lo vi, me pregunto si habrá algún alumno nuevo- contesto Remus tan serenamente como siempre.

-Ey canuto, ¿ya observaste el sombrero?- siguió James dándole un codazo a Sirius Black que parecía estar ideando una nueva travesura para los de Slytherin.

-Si, tal parece que habrá alumnos nuevos, espero que por su bien entren en Gryffindor o al menos no en Slytherin.- en el rostro de Sirius apareció una sonrisa un tanto burlona pero para las chicas del colegio era una sonrisa muy sexi.- ¿O no lo crees cornamenta?- pregunto Sirius a James pero este se había quedado sin palabras al ver entrar al comedor a un preciosa pelirroja que no le dedico ni una sola mirada.

- Me pregunto ¿Cuándo me hará caso?- decía James con un poco de pesar.

-Espera, deja le pregunto- salto Sirius compadeciéndose de su amigo.

-Hola Lily- saludo Sirius acercándose a Lily Evans, ésta sólo le dedico una mirada cargada de desconfianza- Mi amigo James se pregunta ¿Cuándo le harás caso?- pregunto dramáticamente llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Cuando deje de ser tan idiota- fue la contestación de la pelirroja antes de seguir su camino hacia la mesa. Sirius volvió al lado de James para transmitirle su respuesta.

-Lo siento amigo, dice que nunca- respondió Sirius soltando una carcajada ante la cara de estupefacción de James.

Todos tomaron asiento esperando ansiosos al nuevo o nuevos alumnos, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie llamando así la atención de todos los presentes.

-Buenos días alumnos- comenzó el profesor- hoy recibiremos a una alumna, ella tuvo que mudarse de América junto con sus padres y después de algunos trámites ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts, como es la regla será seleccionada para una de las casas, espero que sean amables con ella. Se integrara a sexto curso así que prefectos, pido su apoyo.

La profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn se pusieron de pie y se acercaron un poco de modo que cuando la alumna fuera seleccionada pudieran guiarla a su mesa.

-Pase por favor Señorita Mansell- dijo Dumbledore, de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en las enormes puertas del comedor.

Estas fueron abriéndose poco a poco y por ella entro Hermione, altiva y orgullosa, no le pedía nada a Malfoy, su mirada era fría tanto que muchos se encogieron cuando ella los veía. Muchos la observaban por su belleza, sus hermosos bucles castaños cayendo por su espalda, sus hermosos ojos color miel y la forma de mover su bello cuerpo la hacían parecer un ángel. Su mirada se posó entonces en los Merodeadores que la veían de una forma un tanto intimidante, sobre todo Sirius. Pero ella no se dejó vencer y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el contacto se rompió por la caminata. Muchos comentaban sobre el medallón que colgaba en su pecho, sobre todo los de Slytherin que aseguraban que era una sangre pura y que estaría en su casa.

Hermione se sentó en el taburete y espero a que McGonagall le pusiera el sombrero.

-_Vaya, vaya, veo que tienes actitud y valor para poder entrar en cualquier casa- _habló el sombrero dentro de su cabeza- _tienes decisión, a pesar de que tu corazón es rojo y dorado quieres entrar a Slytherin._

_-Así es, deseo pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes-_contesto Hermione mentalmente- _Sé que tu tomas en cuenta la elección de cada uno y también sé que me pondrás ahí._

_-Sí, de vez en cuando tomo en cuenta la elección del alumno y esta no será la excepción- _contesto el viejo sombrero con un poco de curiosidad en la voz- _va a ser interesante ver cómo te desenvuelves con las serpientes, bueno si estas segura, entonces que sea…_

-¡SLYTHERIN!- Solo la mesa ocupada por los Slytherin se puso de pie y aplaudió todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, especialmente los merodeadores, especialmente Sirius.

-Acompáñame querida, te guiare a tu asiento- le dijo el profesor Slughorn que como Hermione pudo corroborar siempre había tenido esa inmensa barriga. Mientras el profesor acompañaba a Hermione los demás profesores volvieron a su sitio, Hermione siguió al profesor con su mirada llena de aburrimiento y de total indiferencia aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, sentía que había traicionado su orgullo Gryffindor.

El primero en acercarse a ella fue Lucius Malfoy que al ser prefecto tenía que mostrarle todo lo concerniente a su casa, detrás de él venía una Bellatrix que la observada de forma minuciosa, Hermione pudo constatar que seguía teniendo esa mirada fría y cruel, tal vez aún no se convertía en la mortífaga responsable de arrancarles las cordura a los padres de Neville pero sabía de antemano que lo haría tarde o temprano, su obsesión por Voldemort la convertiría en asesina, Hermione tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no írsele encima.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin Mansell, Soy Lucius Malfoy ¿Tus padres son Robert y Jacqueline Mansell?- preguntaba Malfoy sin quitar la mirada del medallón.

-Así es- fue toda la contestación de Hermione que lo último que deseaba era que la interrogaran.

-¿Vivías en América?- prosiguió Malfoy sin prestar atención a la poca o nula intención de Hermione por contestar.

-No me gustan los interrogatorios Malfoy, si quieres información confórmate con la que te dé- lo dijo tan alto y con tanta seguridad que las demás mesas voltearon a ver de qué se trataba.

-Vaya, tal parece que no eres tan intimidante después de todo Lucius - dijo burlonamente Bella que en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con Hermione, era obvio que le intrigaba la nueva integrante del nido.

-Yo que tu cuidaría mi tono Mansell- contesto Lucius aunque no con tanta firmeza.

-¿O si no que?- respondió Hermione alzando una ceja en una actitud completamente Malfoy.

Lucius no contesto solo se limitó a sonreír de una forma un tanto burlona. El hacía eso con todos los alumnos nuevos para ver el potencial que tenían y para saber quiénes eran peligrosos. Definitivamente Mansell era de armas tomar.

-Nos llevaremos bien por lo que veo- contesto Lucius y le señalo a Hermione un asiento a su lado, ella podía observar a Narcissa y a una persona que no esperaba, Severus Snape.

Hermione simplemente se sentó, al menos ya que la tormenta había pasado era el momento de comenzar a mover las piezas del ajedrez, ciertamente ella nunca había sido muy buena en ese juego pero no por nada era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. A pesar de estar comiendo sentía la mirada de James y Sirius que eran los que estaban de frente a ella.

-Una nueva serpiente y por lo que veo peligrosa- susurro James a Sirius que no dejaba de mirar a la nueva alumna.

-Hay que darle la bienvenida como merece cualquier Slytherin ¿No crees James?- contesto Sirius ladeando el rostro con una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

-De acuerdo, es más porque no aprovechamos ahora, solo va con tus primas- señalo James a las tres chicas que en ese preciso momento se levantaban de la mesa.

No perdiendo tiempo los cuatro merodeadores se pusieron de pie y salieron del gran comedor poniéndose en un lugar donde seguramente se encontrarían con la Slytherin.

Hermione iba escuchando a Bella que a pesar de no atacarla si se movía con cierta precaución, era más que obvio que no se fiaba por completo de ella, así que tuvo que fingir que lo que contaban era interesante, en eso estaban cuando de pronto vio a cuatro personas recargadas en uno de los muros del pasillo, no tuvo que escuchar la voz de Sirius para saber que se trataba de los merodeadores.

-Sabes, mis amigos y yo apostamos sobre cuánto tiempo tardaras en convertirte en una maldita serpiente yo aposte que sólo tardaras una semana- lo dijo con una sonrisa sacarrona mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

Si Hermione se sintió desfallecer su rostro no lo demostró, ella no quería platicar ni tener contacto alguno con Sirius y mucho menos con James y ni hablar de Remus. Simplemente lo miro a los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en una forma de salir de ese atolladero, contestarle no era una opción ya que de antemano sabía que Sirius no era de las personas que se quedaban calladas, pero también sabía que su orgullo era lo más preciado para él, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Bella y Narcissa la observaban esperando una reacción de su parte. Así que sabiendo su punto débil opto por el plan B.

-¿Dónde me dijiste que esta el salón de Pociones?- pregunto Hermione dirigiendo su mirada a Narcissa, que por un momento se quedó estática, para no conocer a Sirius había atacado su punto débil.

-Sígueme, le pediremos a Slughorn que te pongo el escudo antes de su clase - contesto Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía quejarse, no lo había hecho tan mal, Hermione siguió su camino ignorando de manera olímpica a Sirius quien aún no salía del asombro, no era posible que aquella serpiente lo humillara de esa manera.

Hermione aprovecho ese lapso de tiempo para darse a la fuga, aunque sabía que no sería por tanto tiempo ya que la clase de pociones la compartían con los de Gryffindor y ahí los vería estaba segura, afortunadamente parecía que Narcissa le creía eso de cierta forma la tranquilizaba, aunque con Bella tal vez tuviera que tener más cuidado.

El nuevo trio de Hogwarts estaba causando polémica, Hermione caminaba tensa entre Narcissa y Bella, estaba segura de que Narcissa la seguía porque tenía mucha curiosidad, en cuanto a Bellatrix tenía la certeza que era por precaución. La castaña bufó internamente, realmente no esperaba que la recibieran con una fiesta.

Al llegar al salón Hermione vio a Sirius cuyos ojos no la dejaban de mirar, ella le sostuvo la mirada, después de convivir con Draco tanto tiempo aquellas peleas de miradas eran completamente normales. Hermione se preguntó qué diría Draco Malfoy en este momento y la frase ideal llego después de unos segundos.

-Sí, créelo soy real no importa cuánto mires - contesto Hermione con la arrogancia necesaria para dejar callado incluso al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

Detrás se escucharon las carcajadas por parte de algunos alumnos de Slytherin, mientras que los de Gryffindor se habían quedado estáticos ante el comentario.

-Veo que gano James no tardaste ni un día, gracias por hacerme perder una apuesta- contesto Sirius cuando por fin pudo hablar, sentía la sangre hervir.

-¡Qué casualidad! Tú me hiciste ganar una, bella me dijo que eras un imbécil y que a más tardar en una hora lo demostrarías, yo le dije que lo idiota no se puede ocultar y que se notaría al instante.- Contesto Hermione sin dejarse intimidar por Sirius Black.

Con una fría mirada ignoro a Sirius y entro al salón donde ya el profesor había comenzado a colocar las cosas.

-Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Mansell,- dijo Slughorn con su enorme barriga,- espero sea buena en pociones, según me han dicho en Salem llevan un sistema riguroso.

-No se preocupe profesor le aseguro que lo soy- dijo Hermione sabiendo con seguridad que no podía quejarse, era realmente buena en pociones, sonrió al profesor y éste satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica se dirigió al frente del salón, Hermione se sentó junto Narcissa.

-Esa asquerosa _sangresucia_ no hace más que humillarnos- siseo Bella en dirección a Lily que acababa de entrar al salón junto con otras chicas, Hermione se tensó ante el sobrenombre, seguramente en su época los de Slytherin murmuraban ese tipo de cosas a sus espaldas.

-Bien alumnos, pues en esta clase veremos una difícil poción, se llama _oasismareus _¿Alguien puede decirme cual es la función de esta poción?- pregunto Slughorn con misterio.

De inmediato dos manos se alzaron, la de Lily y la de Hermione, el profesor tratando de probar la habilidad de Hermione decidió concederle la palabra.

-¿Si señorita Mansell?- Slughorn giró mientras observaba a Hermione.

-Esa una poción revitalizante, es muy utilizada en casos de perdida extrema de sangre, en una dosis moderada cada 24 horas es capaz de generar un litro, su principal ingrediente es corazón de dragón.- contesto Hermione con un poco de monotonía, esa pregunta la había contestado antes con el mismo profesor.

-Bien dicho 20 puntos para Slytherin.-sonrió complacido el profesor ante tan buena respuesta.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron mientras que los de Gryffindor se sentían un tanto molestos, ya que aseguraban que Slughorn favorecería a los de su casa, antes de la llegada de Hermione no había una sola persona capaz de hacerle competencia a Lily pero ahora todo parecía indicar que al fin había llegado.

El profesor dio la espalda para escribir unas cuantas cosas en el pizarrón, Bella que no podía mantener mucho tiempo la lengua en su lugar se apresuró a echarles en cara la nueva adquisición de Slytherin.

-¿Qué te parece _sangresucia_ ya ves cómo ni estudiando puedes alcanzar el nivel de un sangre pura?- Lo dijo con el volumen bajo para que Slughorn no la oyera pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Lily y la mitad del salón la escuchara.

Hermione sintió mucha rabia hacia Bella, cada vez que hacia un comentario no podía evitar sentirse aludida, Lily no se merecía ninguno de esos insultos, claramente podía ver el odio y el rencor emanando de su boca, Bellatrix era una serpiente y muy venenosa.

-Ya cállate- dijo Hermione con una voz autoritaria, realmente no sabía en qué momento le había gritado a bella pero ciertamente todo el salón había escuchado y ahora Bellatrix la miraba con una mirada llena de furia. Hermione se dio de bofetadas mentalmente, había perdido el control y delante de todo Slytherin, tenía que hacer algo o su juego se terminaría.

-Es mi primer día y me gustaría escuchar la clase completa, si no te importa, ¿Podrías al menos esperar a que termine la clase?- si definitivamente eso había sonado bien, Bellatrix la miro de una forma intimidante, pero por el momento no le convenía enfrentarse a Hermione, no cuando toda su casa parecía estar a su favor, contra todo pronóstico la futura mortífaga dirigió su mirada al profesor dando por terminado aquel intercambio hostil.

-Vaya, por un momento creí que realmente era un poco diferente a las demás víboras pero me equivoque- susurro James a Sirius que por un momento pensó que Hermione había defendido a Lily, pero como cualquier Slytherin no podía albergar ningún sentimiento que no fuera amor propio.

La clase siguió con evidente favoritismo por parte de Slughorn, quien al finalizar la clase pidió a Hermione permanecer un poco más de tiempo.

-Mi querida niña- comenzó el profesor- eres realmente buena ¿Te interesaría unirte a un grupo de estudio? Solo los mejores están ahí.- dijo Slughorn guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-Me encantaría profesor- dijo Hermione después de unos segundos, tal vez aquí podría continuar con su labor de pociones que había dejado inconclusa en su tiempo.

Después de unos cuantos halagos más Hermione salió del salón para dirigirse al de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ciertamente no creía que esa clase fuera divertida, en esa materia ella estaba tan capacitada como para graduarse de Auror, después de pelear con muchos mortifagos y con el mismísimo Voldemort digamos que la guerra le había dejado algo más que cicatrices.

Al entrar observo con atención el aula, estaba casi igual a excepción de que se veía un poco más amplia, tampoco había bancas ni mesas, algo le decía que después de todo si sería una clase entretenida, caminó y se paró del lado donde ya había unos cuantos alumnos de su casa, para su desgracia se había parado justo frente a Sirius. Hermione soltó un suspiro de pura frustración ya que por más que trataba de evadir a Black él siempre se le ponía enfrente.

-Bien alumnos- contesto un profesor que Hermione jamás había visto- como verán la case de hoy será totalmente práctica, lo que significa que se batirán en duelo.

-¿Serán duelos entre casas profesor Alten?- pregunto una chica de Gryffindor mirando a Hermione con un poco de miedo, sin querer sus labios se arquearon para mostrar una sonrisa porque realmente parecía temerle, la chica debió interpretar eso como una señal de peligro ya que tembló y retrocedió un paso.

-Así es,- dijo girándose hacia el pizarrón que era lo único del salón que seguía intacto- como verán sus nombres están escritos, en cuando yo diga estos se revolverán y aparecerán en parejas, como no somos muchos irán pasando al centro, el ganador será recompensado con 100 puntos para su casa- añadió con una sonrisa- esto lo hago porque sé que algunos de ustedes tienen intenciones de ser aurores así que esta es la mejor forma de demostrar sus habilidades.

_O mortifagos_- pensó Hermione.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el profesor movía su varita en dirección al pizarrón, los nombres escritos comenzaron a moverse y los duelos iniciaron, ciertamente para Hermione no fue gran cosa, había derrotado fácilmente a todos los chicos con los que había tenido que pelear y se sentía un tanto desilusionada.

Pero la desilusión le duro poco ya que al final solo quedaban cuatro nombres, James Potter, Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black y el suyo Hermione Mansell, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, mujeres contra hombres, definitivamente la clase se había puesto interesante.

Los primeros en desafiarse fueron James y Hermione, ella no podía evitar comparar a Harry con su padre, eran casi idénticos excepto por los ojos. Hermione camino hacia James para presentar varitas, notó cierta molestia en los ojos de James, tal parecía que su comentario en el aula de Pociones no fue del todo bien recibida.

Hermione no quería pelear con ninguno de los merodeadores y mucho menos herir al padre de Harry aunque con Sirius haría una excepción, así que usa un método distractor, sin emitir ningún sonido Hermione pronunció unas palabras que dejaron por completamente desconcertado a James, Hermione aprovechando su distracción lanzo un _Expelliarmus_ dejando a un lado a James. Sirius estaba furioso por la forma en que su amigo había perdido ante Hermione sin haber pelado.

-¿Qué diablos paso ahí James?- gritaba furioso Sirius señalando el centro del salón pero James no contesto solo observo una vez más a Hermione y después su mirada fue completamente para Lily Evans.

Mientras que Sirius y Bellatrix peleaban James parecía escuchar otra vez la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.

"_Veo el futuro, puedo asegurar que tú y Lily Evans se casaran, tendrán un hijo al que pondrán por nombre Harry, será idéntico a ti pero tendrá los ojos de ella, dos brillantes esmeraldas"_

Después de muchos hechizos y unas cuantas blasfemias por parte de Bella, Sirius logro derrotarla no sin algo de esfuerzo. Hermione sonrió de anticipación, era más que obvio que el destino le daba la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a Sirius Black, que diría Remus cuando por fin pudiera recordar, que diría Harry.

-Bien, ahora Señorita Mansell, señor Black, acérquense- pidió el profesor Alten – quiero pedirles que ya que es el último combate me gustaría que no se contuvieran, no solo desarmar si no también intentar lastimar y defenderse por supuesto,- en la cara de Hermione la sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, Sirius le correspondió con una sonrisa similar.- eso sí, nada de maldiciones imperdonables ¿quedo claro?- advirtió el profesor.

-Más claro que el agua- contesto sarcásticamente Hermione.

Ambos se alejaron un poco como preparándose, Hermione fue la primera en avanzar al centro, se sentía realizada tendría un duelo con uno de los merodeadores, había escuchado que Sirius era el mejor de todos en cuanto a duelos se refería era momento de corroborar aquella teoría.

Sirius por otra parte se sentía un poco ansioso, en los duelos anteriores no había podido observar gran capacidad por parte de Hermione ya que sus contrincantes habían sido todos unos estúpidos, pero él no era estúpido, esa niña necesitaría algo más que suerte para derrotarlo.

Ya ambos en el centro alzaron sus varitas y se inclinaron como en cualquier otro duelo, caminaron los 10 pasos obligatorios y giraron sosteniendo sus varitas en alto esperando la señal del profesor.

-1…2…- contaba el profesor.

Hermione le sonrió a Sirius pensando ya en su movimiento, no, no perdería con Sirius eso sería una humillación pública.

El último segundo fue como una hora, ambos estaban desesperados por demostrarle al otro quien era el que mandaba en la escuela, el no dejaría que su nombre quedara manchado por una derrota con la que ya muchos nombraban reina de las serpientes y ella no dejaría que Sirius Canuto merodeador Black la derrotara dejándola en ridículo delante de los Slytherin.


	4. Oscuro cofre de las maravillas

**Al igual que el capitulo anterior este también ha sufrido unas variaciones. =P  
**

* * *

**4.- Oscuro cofre de las maravillas**

**HOY**

-¡¿Hermione se enfrentó en duelo a mi padre?- grito Harry Potter poniéndose de pie ante lo que acaba de comentarle Remus.

-Así es- contesto Remus sentándose de nuevo en el sillón- todos nosotros sentíamos una gran curiosidad por la nueva alumna desde el momento en que piso el gran comedor, se comportaba de una manera diferente al resto de los Slytherin, Sirius lo adjudicaba al poco tiempo que llevaba en la escuela.

-¿Por qué Hermione atacaba a Sirius a la menor provocación?- pregunto ron que parecía estar muy interesado en el relato.

-Supongo que eso puede contestártelo el señor Malfoy- sonrió Remus mirando atentamente al rubio que ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones, Harry y Ron volvieron su mirada a Draco.

-Supongo que por la misma razón por la que me atacaba a mí- contesto Draco mirando a Ron- Hermione detesta el egocentrismo en las personas y por lo que he escuchado de Sirius, él al tener sangre Black no podía evitarlo.

-Efectivamente Malfoy- sonrió Remus mientras conjuraba unas tazas de té- Sirius era muy orgulloso y Hermione no hacía más que provocarlo con sus comentarios, por lo que después me contó la propia Hermione, no deseaba ninguna clase de contacto con los merodeadores.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry que había tomado asiento de nuevo.

-Hermione no deseaba cambiar el destino drásticamente, porque eso va contra las reglas del tiempo, pero si deseaba hacer algo para evitar muchas cosas.- la mirada de Remus de pronto se hizo triste.

-¿Qué provoco el viaje en el tiempo de Hermione?- pregunto Draco que sentía que algo andaba mal.

-Todo comenzó en el duelo que sostuvieron Hermione y Sirius ese primer día, -Remus poso sus ojos en Harry y posteriormente en Draco, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro- Hermione me pidió que les contara esto con lujo de detalles.

**AYER**

**(Dark Chest of wonders)**

La tensión en el salón era tanta que incluso alguien podría haber agitado la mano y romperla en pedazos.

-..3- dijo Geremias Alten y de inmediato retrocedió, algo le decía que sería un duelo muy intenso.

En cuanto el profesor se alejó dos potentes hechizos chocaron en el centro, dejando a todos cegados por unos instantes.

Cuando todos reaccionaron observaron un ir y venir de hechizos de múltiples colores, uno de ellos arrojo a Sirius varios metros pero siendo jugador de Quidditch logro incorporase casi al instante, en la cara de Hermione se plantó una sonrisa burlona.

Sirius sintió hervir su sangre ante el gesto y de pronto todo dejo de existir, solo estaba él y Hermione, solo podía pensar en ganarle, ya no le importaban los 100 puntos, mucho menos le importaba ser un Gryffindor y ella una Slytherin.

Ahora en su mente solo podía verse ganándole, sometiéndola, enseñándole que él era el único capaz de ganar un duelo en Hogwarts, ya que Sirius jamás había perdido uno.

Hermione lo observaba, casi podía leer sus pensamientos ya que los llevaba tatuados en la cara con mucha claridad, Sirius estaba furioso y frustrado. _"Un Gryffindor furioso es un blanco fácil para un Slytherin astuto"._

Draco siempre había tenido razón, Sirius no podía contra la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarle un imperdonable, de alguna forma la manera en que se comportaba Hermione lo irritaba.

-¡_Bombarda!- _grito Sirius, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione que no esperaba que Sirius le arrojara ese tipo de hechizo tan violento, se pudo quitar antes de que ese hechizo le arrancara un brazo, desafortunadamente la pared no tuvo tanta suerte ya que quedo hecha añicos.

Hermione miro seriamente a Sirius tratando de comprender su extraño comportamiento, la pelea de miradas comenzó de nuevo, el merodeador sujeto fuertemente su varita y se movió lentamente a la derecha, con Hermione imitando sus movimientos. Fue justo en ese momento en que entendió todo el odio que Sirius profesaba a los Slytherin, no había de otra ahora que él la había atacado de una manera tan directa ella no podía quedarse atrás, Sirius iba a terminar en la enfermería.

-¡_Rictusempra!- _el hechizo de Hermione le rozo la cara a Sirius, quien pensó que la había librado hasta que vio la sonrisa de la chica y las expresiones de asombro por parte de sus compañeros, el merodeador se tocó la mejilla derecha y sintió algo espeso en su mano, con una rápida mirada comprobó con odio que era sangre, lo había cortado. Sin embargo Hermione no le dio tiempo ni de respirar.

-¡_Desmaio!- _el hechizo le pasó rozando por la cabeza a Sirius quien de inmediato arremetió con una cantidad sorprendente de conjuros, que fueron repelidos por el escudo de Hermione, después de unos segundos la castaña ya había memorizado todos los movimientos de Sirius, sólo tenía que esperar el momentos perfecto y atacar, ya tenía en mente el hechizo que le arrojaría, no era uno que hubiera lanzado estando en Gryffindor, pero ahora como Slytherin tenía un papel muy importante que cumplir y por el momento era lo mejor para mantener a los merodeadores a raya.

Lo único que Hermione no había tenido en cuenta era que Sirius también había memorizado sus movimientos y que esperaba que ella contraatacara para manarle un hechizo, desde luego no tan letal como el que Hermione tenía en mente.

Y todo sucedió en menos de un momento el escudo de Hermione se rompió para lanzarle el hechizo a Sirius y este a su vez le lanzo el suyo.

-¡_Sectusempra!- _Grito Hermione, Sirius se sorprendió ya que jamás había escuchado ese tipo de conjuro, sólo supo que algo lo había golpeado en el pecho, un dolor muy agudo que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo, sabía que no era uno de los imperdonables, pero si no era se parecía, se dobló en dos y se entregó a la inconciencia sin saber si su hechizo le había dado a la Slytherin.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie se atrevió ni a respirar, después como si alguien hubiera encendido el interruptor todos se movieron, los Gryffindor corrieron a ver a su amigo caído, hubo un grito de horror ya que del pecho de Sirius corría un mar de sangre, el profesor asustado por la cantidad de sangre abrió la túnica y la camisa de Sirius percatándose con alivio que no había ninguna herida en el pecho, la sangre provenía de una herida bastante fea en el hombro izquierdo de Sirius.

Geremias Alten miro con sorpresa a Hermione, su precisión había sido sorprendente, si hubiera dado un poco más a la derecha su corazón se habría desecho, era realmente muy buena. Hermione lo miraba también, solo que su mirada era un poco diferente, el hechizo de Sirius sí que le había dado y en esos momentos estaba soportando a pulso el inmenso dolor para no doblarse delante de todos.

-Lleven al señor Black a la enfermería- dijo el profesor mirando a los merodeadores, quienes de inmediato salieron con Sirius inconsciente.- la ganadora es Hermione Mansell, 100 puntos para Slytherin.

Las serpientes aplaudieron por esa victoria tan aplastante en contra de los Gryffindor pero hubo uno que no aplaudió, alguien que observaba a Hermione con atención y que se percató de la forma en que ella sujetaba su costado derecho con una de sus manos.

-Me equivoque,- dijo Bellatrix mientras se acercaba a Hermione con una mueca en él rostro- tus habilidades pueden sernos muy útiles Mansell, bienvenida a Slytherin.

Hermione sintió que podía respirar bien por primera vez desde que había llegado, Bellatrix le creía, tal vez no se hubieran convertido en intimas amigas y no es que Hermione lo deseara, pero sentía que por fin podría moverse sin que los ojos de Bellatrix la siguieran.

Así fueron saliendo todos, Hermione también salió y se fue por un pasillo para que nadie la viera, tendría que curarse ella sola, se decía mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes y se dejaba caer al suelo con un gemido de dolor, no sabía qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado Sirius pero lo que fuera estaba matándola. Tan concentrada estaba en mitigar su dolor con diversos hechizos que no se percató que había una figura detrás de ella viéndola.

-Ninguno de esos hechizos te servirá- dijo una voz con demasiada suavidad.

Hermione volteo bruscamente apuntando con su varita a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, al principio no lo reconoció, pero después recordó el tapiz del árbol familiar que había en la casa de Sirius, la persona que estaba frente a ella era Regulus Black. Sin bajar la varita ni por un instante se puso de pie con dificultad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione con la voz enronquecida por el dolor.

-El hechizo que te mando es uno que _sólo_ los Black conocen y que _sólo_ ellos te pueden quitar, me sorprende que te lo haya lanzado- dijo Regulus encogiéndose de hombros- el siempre desprecio ese tipo de conjuros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- aunque la castaña ya conocía la respuesta no podía decirle que lo sabía.

-Regulus Black, hermano de Sirius- contesto ofreciéndole su mano, Hermione lo medito un poco y despacio bajo la varita para estrechar la mano de Regulus. Después de todo ese joven les había ayudado a destruir a Voldemort sin saberlo, él había sacrificado su vida para hacerlo mortal.

-Yo puedo curarte, pero te dolerá y mucho- dijo enarcando una ceja- aunque después de ver cómo has resistido el dolor no será tanto.

Se acercó a ella despacio y después puso su mano en la cintura de la chica de lado derecho y dio un ligero apretón, Hermione se tensó y él supo que ahí era donde tenía el golpe, más despacio aun saco su varita y apunto con ella a ese lugar, dijo unas palabras raras y el dolor de Hermione se triplico, su cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente, le parecía estar sufriendo un cruciatus, los había experimentado en la guerra y este dolor se le acercaba, al fin el dolor termino por ganar y Hermione perdió el conocimiento.

Sirius despertó después de dos horas en una de las camas de la enfermería, de alguna manera su mente no lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Se incorporó de golpe y sintió un dolor agudo de lado izquierdo y fue en ese preciso momento que recordó todo.

-Así que ya despertaste- dijo James que estaba en una silla a un lado de la cama de Sirius- yo que tu no me movería tanto, tu sangre se está regenerando y la poción que te dieron puede provocar…- pero antes de que James terminara la frase Sirius sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, vio una cubeta y ahí saco todo lo que tenía adentro.

-…vomito- termino James con una sonrisa en el rostro, no recordaba haber visto a Sirius con un aspecto tan patético como ahora, con el cabellos revuelto y con una tez que iba del blanco al verde.

-yo no le encuentro la gracia- dijo Sirius con la voz un tanto ronca por el reciente vómito y se recostó un poco para que las náuseas pasaran.

-Me imagino que quieres saber qué fue lo que paso ¿verdad?- pregunto James mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-Sólo recuerdo que le lance un hechizo, que algo me golpeo y que después todo se volvió negro- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con una expresión de desconcierto.

-La mayoría tampoco sabe que fue lo que paso, pero no le diste amigo- dijo James- ella permaneció de pie mientras nosotros te ayudábamos y no parecía herida.

Sirius se quedó callado, el juraba que si le había dado, el hechizo iba directo a su pecho, ella debió quedar inconsciente antes. Ahora no sabía que le molestaba más, no haberle dado o haber ocupado el hechizo Black delante de Regulus de una manera tan mediocre. De pronto recordó que había escuchado el hechizo de Hermione y no lo había reconocido.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo me arrojo?- le pregunto a su amigo mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar la ira que iba creciendo en su interior.

-Nadie sabe- contesto el moreno encogiéndose de hombros- la enfermera dijo que había sido uno muy agresivo que si ella hubiera querido te habría matado, pero prefirió dejarte inconsciente golpeándote en una arteria importante.- siguió James mientras señalaba con la mirada su hombro herido.

Sirius volvió a sumirse en un incómodo silencio mientras se prometía que eso no se quedaría así, no sólo había perdido el invicto sino que también había quedado como un estúpido delante de Regulus y de media escuela.

James miro a su amigo, lo conocía muy bien como para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Sirius Black en esos precisos momentos, sólo suspiro y se puso a meditar sobre las palabras de esa chica antes de su duelo. Podría estar mintiendo pero ella como pudo saber de su amor por Lily Evans y que supiera que el nombre favorito de él en caso de tener un hijo seria Harry. Eran muchas cosas, esa chica escondía muchos misterios y él se iba a encargar de descubrirlos.

En cuanto Hermione abrió los ojos se encontró en una alcoba ricamente decorada en tonos verdes y plateados, en el aire se percibía un olor inconfundible a rosas que eran sus flores favoritas. Después de golpe recordó a Regulus y su conjuro, se incorporó de golpe y observo la cama en la que se encontraba acostada, podría apostar a que las sabanas eran de seda y el edredón de algodón en un tono verde botella. Giro su cabeza y vio a Regulus sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación con un libro entre las manos.

-Despertaste pronto- dijo con esa voz tan calmada poniendo el libro en una mesa que estaba cerca- definitivamente eres fuerte.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Hermione con voz tranquila olvidándose de pronto el papel que tenía que jugar.

-En tu habitación- contesto meditándolo un poco- en cuanto te desmayaste te traje por varios pasadizos, no te preocupes nadie nos vio, no se enteraran de que mi hermano si logro darte.

Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía si darle las gracias, su conjuro realmente había funcionado, no sentía ningún dolor pero aun no sabía si podía fiarse de él. Como si Regulus pudiera leer sus pensamientos se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

-Aprendes rápido- dijo moviendo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hermione- efectivamente no puedes fiarte de prácticamente nadie, hacerlo sería un error muy grande, pero puedo decirte que puedes confiar en mí, puedo ver a través de ti, sé que eres diferente y sé que soy el único que puede ayudarte realmente dentro de esta casa de víboras.

Hermione no supo porque pero de pronto las palabras de Regulus encajaron, supo que necesitaba de un aliado dentro alguien en quien pudiera confiar sin revelar ningún tipo de información, ciertamente Regulus era esa ayuda que estaba necesitando.

Con un mudo asentimiento Hermione estrecho la mano de Regulus sobre su mejilla dándole a entender sin palabras que aceptaba su ayuda y así sin que Hermione se diera cuenta había asegurado la muerte del joven que ahora la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	5. Profecia

**Bueno pues aqui vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo, prometo actualiuzar pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones, muchas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia, es por ustedes que áun sigo aqui.**

**"The poet and the Pendulum" Nightwish  
**

* * *

**PROFECIA**

Sirius estaba completamente seguro de que estaba soñando, pero lo que no sabía es porque el sueño era tan real, era la misma sensación que uno tenía cuando se sumergía en un pensadero.

La escuela era un caos, gente corría por todos lados, algunos estaban heridos y otros simplemente corrían para ocultarse de aquello que pretendía matarlos, no podía reconocer a ninguno de los alumnos, era como si nunca los hubiera visto. Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor a toda prisa, solo para encontrar el cuadro protector de la dama hecho pedazos, adentro se percibía un olor a sangre, a muerte.

Se quedó de pie un rato mientras gritos de terror y dolor surcaban esos pasillos donde tantas veces había paseado con sus amigos, aquello era una pesadilla y el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar.

Escucho pasos y preparo su varita para lo que fuera, su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando pudo ver a James corriendo acompañado de un chico pelirrojo y de ella, Hermione Mansell.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para alcanzarlos, necesitaba saber que pasaba, la incertidumbre lo tenía completamente aturdido. Todos parecían ignorar su presencia, a Sirius eso no le preocupa ya que él sabía que era un sueño, pero ver a tantas personas muertas simplemente lo atormentaba.

Estaba tan impactado viendo los cadáveres que perdió de vista a James, maldiciendo por lo bajo siguió corriendo pero a la única que vio fue a Hermione, estaba parada frente a una gran escalera de donde bajo una joven de rubios cabellos trayendo consigo a un chico en bastante mal estado.

-Es arriba Hermione, ayúdalo- dijo la chica rubia mientras seguía arrastrando el cuerpo de aquel joven.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Hermione, su ropa estaba cubierta de polvo y de sangre, algunas partes ya se encontraban desgarradas y la mano con la que sujetaba su varita estaba temblando.

Pero sin duda lo que más impacto a Sirius fue su rostro, lejos del rasguño que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, su mirada ya no era altanera como en la ocasión en la que se batieron en duelo, ahora había tristeza mezclada con resignación, dolor, desolación pero también había esperanza y decisión o al menos eso dedujo Sirius al ver como ella se dirigía a la torre de astronomía con gran prisa.

Subió las escaleras y en cuanto alcanzo la cima se quedó estático como si le hubieran arrojado un Petrificus, la escena que tenía enfrente lo dejo paralizado.

Varios alumnos entre ellos el pelirrojo que había visto con James se encontraban sosteniendo un hechizo barrera contra varios mortifagos, que igual arrojaban Avadas como Crucios. Había algunos cuerpos regados, algunos llevaban túnicas escolares y otros llevaban túnicas negras, pero sobre todo había sangre, mucha sangre.

Busco a Hermione con la mirada pero esta se encontraba en un ataque de histeria, era más que obvio que buscaba a alguien.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntaba desesperadamente a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino.

-¡Arriba Hermione!- grito de pronto el pelirrojo aun sosteniendo el hechizo barrera.

Sirius persiguió a Hermione hasta la parte más alta de la torre donde un joven de cabello platino luchaba contra tres mortifagos. Sirius estuvo tentado a ayudar al rubio, pero sabía que era un sueño, no podía hacer nada, solo observar.

Entonces la vio, la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre el castillo, eso significaba que é_l _ estaba en Hogwarts, salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho la maldición mortal y una luz verde choco muy cerca de donde él estaba, para ser exactos muy cerca de donde estaba Hermione.

Esta alcanzo a moverse antes de que fuera tarde y mando un _Sectusempra _ al mortifago, en cuanto vio sangre salir de la túnica del mortifago recordó el hechizo que le había lanzado y supo que definitivamente si ella hubiera querido matarlo lo habría hecho.

El rubio corrió en dirección de Hermione que se paró a toda prisa, él chico de cabello platino tomo a Hermione por la cintura en acto totalmente posesivo, era más que claro que entre ellos había una relación, la castaña lo rodeo con sus brazos sólo por un momento para después colocarse a la espalda del rubio, ambos cubriéndose la espalda, como si fueran un equipo.

-Hermione, ¿Me perdonaras por lo que voy a hacer?- susurro el rubio a la chica que se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Son ellos o nosotros Draco,- susurro Hermione con una dulzura que Sirius jamás había escuchado- creo que definitivamente puedo hacerlo.

De inmediato Sirius supo lo que ellos iban a hacer, lo supo incluso antes de que ambos alzaran sus varitas y como si fueran uno solo, lazaran la maldición asesina.

Sirius estaba completamente asombrado, vio los cuerpos caer pesadamente contra el frio suelo y fue consciente por fin de los tiempos difíciles que se aproximaban, de que para sobrevivir había que matar.

Un estruendo aterrador sobresalto a Sirius quien al igual que Hermione y Draco se acercaron al filo de la torre para ver un choque de maldiciones, una color verde y otra roja, la energía era enorme que incluso estando lejos podía sentir la batalla entre dos grandes magos.

-_Avada kedavra- _grito una voz a sus espaldas sorprendiendo a todos.

Sirius cerro los ojos porque en parte no quería saber quién lo había recibido, solo volteo y escucho la risa de Bellatrix, ella había arrojado esa maldición, abrió los ojos y la vio, solo que al principio no la reconoció, se veía mucho más grande y cruel que como el la recordaba.

Busco desesperadamente a Hermione pero lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a la chica cayendo de la torre con su mirada perdida, con su color miel apagado para siempre.

"_La guerra exige sacrificios, alguien debe morir para que le niño que vivió derrote al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, alguien debe morir"_

Sirius se despertó en una de las camillas de la enfermería, estaba sudando y su corazón latía a una velocidad sorprendente, aun no amanecía pero él no sentía ganas de volver a dormir, con calma de levanto de la cama y se acercó a una de las ventanas que daba a los jardines.

No entendía nada, y sobre todo no sabía porque ese chico rubio que según su sueño tenía por nombre Draco lo molestaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto, tal vez solo fueron minutos o incluso horas, lo que si sabía era que nada de eso podría ocurrir, no había ningún pelirrojo en la clase de sexto año y el único rubio platinado que conocía se llamaba Lucius y no Draco, tal vez lo mejor era no tomarle importancia a ese sueño, ya que había sido solo eso, un sueño.

Pensando que tal vez su descabellada pesadilla era producto de la gran cantidad de pociones que le había dado la enfermera, Sirius volvió a su cama para dormir un rato más antes de ir a clases, después de todo Hermione estaba sana y salva.

Con este último pensamiento el merodeador se entregó al sueño ideando una manera de molestar a Hermione por haber vuelto su nombre pedazos.

* * *

Hermione se despertó temprano, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse pero no podía dejar de ser responsable, sus calificaciones le importaban, con un suspiro de resignación quito el edredón y se dio un baño, ya limpia se dispuso a vestirse, sabía que ahora su aspecto era de vital importancia por lo que se tomó el triple de tiempo que normalmente se tardaba cuando estaba en su época.

Sus bucles se transformaron en una melena lacia que le llegaba a la cintura y como maquillaje opto por no echarse las plastas como Parvati y Lavander, solo un poco de color a los ojos y otro poco a los labios y eso fue todo.

A pesar de haberse tardado tanto tiempo aún era temprano y la verdad no le apetecía bajar para recibir halagos hipócritas de parte de los Slytherin.

Iba a salir cuando observo sobre la mesa central un libro, era el libro que estaba leyendo Regulus, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad lo abrió leyendo atentamente la primera página, en cuanto lo hizo su expresión se volvió tan blanca como la de uno de los fantasmas que habitaban el castillo.

Sin perder tiempo salió corriendo con el libro en las manos rumbo a la sala común, necesitaba encontrar a Regulus Black lo más pronto posible.

Para su desgracia la sala estaba prácticamente vacía exceptuando a dos niñas de primero que se encontraban comparando unos trabajos.

-Disculpen, ¿Han visto a Regulus Black?- pregunto Hermione dulcemente a las dos niñas que de inmediato se tensaron, el tono dulce en los Slytherin era seña de peligro.

-Salió hace un rato, iba rumbo al comedor- contesto la niña más pequeña que ocultaba su rostro tras una larga melena rubia.

-Gracias- respondió Hermione saliendo casi corriendo rumbo al gran comedor.

* * *

-¿Ya estas mejor Canuto?- preguntaba James a un Sirius por demás furioso, ya que en el trayecto de la enfermería al comedor muchos estudiantes se habían reído de él, otros lo habían visto con lastima y otros con la burla impregnada en sus saludos.

-Me las pagara, lo juro- murmuraba por lo bajo Sirius ya casi en las puertas del gran comedor.

-Buenos días, hermano- habló una voz detrás de ellos.

Sirius y James se giraron para ver a Regulus Black con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que Sirius jamás había visto en su hermano.

-Regulus- se limitó a responder Sirius como saludo, la verdad con su hermano no tenía muy buena relación James era por mucho más hermano que Regulus.

Sirius iba a soltarle una frase sarcástica a su hermano pero se quedó sin habla cuando alguien apareció detrás de él.

-Regulus- soltó una Hermione sin aliento después de casi correr para alcanzarlo.- necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y observo a la chica que gracias a la carrera tenía sus mejillas rojas, la vio más hermosa que nunca, aunque por dentro había una revolución hormonal por fuera parecía que nada estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de que los tipos que había visto con Regulus eran Sirius y James, su cara entonces tomo la postura altiva que había preparado para estos momentos y dejo salir a flote su yo Slytherin.

-Black- dijo Hermione viéndolo de pies a cabeza- ¿Qué tal tu estancia en la enfermería?

Sirius no supo que le enfureció más, si su burla por el duelo perdido y su tiempo en la enfermería o que a él le llamara Black y a su hermano Regulus, además también estaba la cara de alivio que Hermione había puesto en cuanto encontró a Regulus y su cara hostil en cuanto lo vio a él.

-Regulus, vamos- dijo Hermione señalándole al menor de los Black uno de los pasillos.

El Slytherin queriendo enfurecer más a Sirius tomo de la mano a Hermione y se alejó con ella, dejando a Sirius como ya era costumbre sin tiempo de réplica.

El merodeador estaba más pálido y más verde que después de tomar la poción regeneradora de sangre, sentía una inmensa furia, lo que no podía asegurar era con quien estaba más furioso, si con Hermione por dejarle como estúpido casi siempre o con Regulus por haber tomado de la mano a la chica.

James sólo observaba la forma en que su amigo cambiaba de colores tan rápido como un camaleón, era más que obvio que los hermanos Black tenían los mismos gustos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro arrastro a Sirius al gran comedor para que se le olvidara el incidente, pero resulto peor ya que en el gran comedor Sirius era el platillo principal, algunos lo comieron asado, otros aderezado y algunos sádicos (Slytherin principalmente) crudo.

A las nueve de la mañana Sirius se sentía tan furioso que decidió saltarse la primera clase de Encantamientos, la verdad no estaba de humor para aguantar a Macgonagall, así que fue a los jardines para observar el lago y tratar de controlarse antes de matar a alguien. Y así se quedó dormido bajo un árbol.

* * *

-¿Lo sabes verdad?- pregunto Hermione viendo los ojos grises de Regulus con decisión.

-¿Que vienes del futuro?, si- contesto como si le hubiera preguntado su edad, la castaña lejos de sentirse aterrada, solo sintió alivio, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima- no te preocupes no planeo decírselo a alguien.

-¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?- preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida aun por la actitud de Regulus.

-Por supuesto- dijo extendiendo su mano- y no te apures no deseo que me reveles información del futuro, no tengo interés en conocer detalles de mi vida futura, es algo que me gustaría descubrir yo solo.

Hermione estrecho su mano con una sonrisa, definitivamente los Black eran personas muy interesantes.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto la castaña cuando ambos se dirigían a sus clases, Hermione encantamientos y Regulus Historia de la Magia.

-Cuando te desmayaste te dio fiebre y digamos que dijiste cosas que me pusieron a pensar- la cara de Hermione debió estar muy roja como para que Regulus se diera cuenta de que ella deseaba saber que había dicho.

-Mencionaste a Sirius,- dijo con una mirada cargada de sospecha- también escuche el nombre de Harry, pero creo que el nombre que más salió de tu boca fue el de Draco, y no sé si sabes que ese es el nombre que llevara el primogénito de los Malfoy, pero sin duda la palabra Horrocruxe fue lo que me dijo que debía investigar.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido, menos mal fue Regulus el que escucho sus confesiones.

-Ese anillo que traes dice "D & H", y tiene la fecha de 1997- continuo Regulus señalando la mano derecha de la castaña.

-No te pediré que me cuentes todo, solo dime porque alguien como Voldemort querría los Horrocruxes- dijo Regulus dejando a Hermione en la entrada de su salón.

Ella se sorprendió de que el no temiera nombrarlo y que llegara a esa deducción tan rápido, después de todo el libro que traía en la manos hablaba lo suficiente de los Horrocruxes como para despejar las dudas de cualquiera.

-Está bien, te prometo que te contare todo, ya hablaremos de eso después- dijo la castaña mirando dentro del salón donde ya algunos comenzaban a cuchichear sobre la extraña pareja.

Y sin más ambos se despidieron.

* * *

**Pues espero lo hayan disfrutado y no sean malas y me dejen un review me hacen tan felices que me inspiro más.**

**Bueno sin más me despido.**

**Nos leemos después**

**Besos Bye**

**xoxo**

**Att: Toxic_ Girl**


	6. Contra Gryffindor

**Si, después de mil años por fin he actualizado. Creo que tarde casi un año y podría inventarme miles de excusas del porque de mi retraso, pero la verdad es que he caido en el vicio de los juegos de Rol y las personas que los conocen saben cuan adictivos pueden ser.**

**Me gustaría darle las gracias Erised-Black que es la persona que me ha ayudado con algunos problemas que tenía con esta historia tanto de puntuación como de contexto. Algunos capitulos han sido editados debido precisamente a este problemita pero creo que ya voy más o menos en actualizar pronto, no digo cuando porque luego se me atraviesa algo y ya no actualice.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que aún siguen este fic que promete para largo.**

**dannycullenpotter, Gipsy16, Serena Princesita Hale, Giselle Lestrange, Ilwen Malfoy, Gray anima, Queen-of-the-Shadow, Rouse Malfoy, sTaTy.**

**"Nunca antés te conocí, no te veré más, pero el amor, el dolor, la esperanza, oh que hermoso ser, te han hecho mio hasta que mis años esten acabados." Tuomas Holopainen**

* * *

**Contra Gryffindor**

**Hoy**

Draco se dirigía a pasos agigantados rumbo a la oficina del director, se encontraba furioso ya que Harry le había informado que Remus se ausentaría del colegio durante dos meses, esto había llevado al rubio a la desesperación ya que ahora no sabría qué pasaba con Hermione, así que ya había tomado una decisión, le pediría a Dumbledore que lo enviara con ella.

-¡Malfoy! Espera- gritaba un Harry algo despeinado por la carrera- Tú no puedes viajar al pasado, te reconocerán.

-Me importa un carajo lo que pienses Potter- siguió el Slytherin hasta detenerse frente la estatua protectora de la dirección a la que casi le escupió la contraseña.

Harry en este punto por fin había alcanzado a Draco que no queriendo perder el tiempo subió las escaleras e irrumpió en la dirección violentamente.

El profesor levanto la vista de unos documentos y les sonrió dulcemente a los jóvenes como si ya supiera la razón de su visita.

-Dígame la forma en que puedo llegar al tiempo donde se encuentra Hermione- realmente el tono del rubio lindaba con la grosería, era más que obvio que no se iría de ahí sin una respuesta.

-Lo siento profesor- soltó Harry que se sentía un poco culpable del comportamiento de Malfoy-, pero en cuanto me pregunto por qué no podíamos ver a Remus, no pude evitar contarle la razón.

-No te preocupes Harry- señaló el anciano moviendo su mano restándole importancia-, es natural que el Señor Malfoy quiera estar con la señorita Granger en estos momentos. Pero me temo, señor Malfoy- continuó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie-, que no puedo concederle su petición.

Draco se quedó en silencio, tratando de identificar si era una broma por parte del Director o en verdad no pensaba ayudarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor hablaba muy en serio su carácter Malfoy estalló.

-¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo?- gritó avanzando unos cuantos pasos en dirección del profesor Dumbledore, siendo detenido al instante por Harry.

-Tranquilícese - comenzó el anciano mientras se acercaba a su escritorio-, el profesor Lupin me advirtió de esta posible reacción de su parte, así que me dejó algo para usted.

De la nada un pequeño cofre apareció siendo depositado en las manos de Draco que ante la aparición olvido su furia. Sin perder tiempo lo abrió y se quedó sin palabras, dentro había cerca de 24 botellitas cada una etiquetada con la letra de Hermione además de un sobre.

Eran recuerdos y la nota era de Remus Lupin.

_Malfoy, Ron y Harry:_

_Lamento mucho el tener que retirarme y no seguir contándoles cómo se encuentra Hermione pero una misión de la __O__rden me obliga a estar fuera un tiempo._

_Estos frascos contienen recuerdos que la propia Hermione me dio a guardar para estos momentos._

_En teoría tenía que entregárselas después de relatarles todo, pero cómo pueden ver por ahora me es imposible seguir con esa tarea. Cada frasco tiene un hechizo que le he puesto para que solo puedan ver uno por semana._

_Así es, Hermione regresara exactamente dentro de seis meses, por lo que sugiero que sigan las fechas rotuladas en cada uno de los frascos para que no pierdan la cronología._

_Espero que esto al menos les sirva de consuelo, en cuanto vuelva podre seguir contándoles aquello que no entiendan o que les cueste trabajo de comprender._

_Un saludo afectuoso._

_Remus Lupin _

-Puede usar el pensadero cuando quiera señor Malfoy, aunque debo decir que tiene que compartirlo con Harry y el señor Weasley.

A Draco le importaba poco tener que compartir aquellos recuerdos con Harry y Ron, lo que de verdad quería era ver a Hermione como Slytherin, poder verla.

Con cuidado cogió la primera botellita que tenía por nombre _"Contra Gryffindor" _y estaba fechada para el día siguiente.

-Potter, esta es la primera que veremos- dijo el rubio mirando a Harry que está sorprendido por el cambio tan radical de Draco-, pero será mañana.

Sin más salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios y el cofre bien resguardado entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué esperas Malfoy? -pregunta Ron Weasley mientras observaba a Draco ver la botella con curiosidad.

El Slytherin quito el corcho del frasco y vertió el líquido sobre el pensadero.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí y por último se introdujeron en los recuerdos que la castaña les había dejado.

**Ayer**

Las clases fueron en extremo aburridas para Hermione que sólo tomaba unas cuantas notas, no sabía si su falta de interés era resultado de su estancia en Slytherin o simplemente se sentía sin ganas de hacer algo por prestar atención.

Pero también se encontraba muy nerviosa, su cabeza giraba una y otra vez en torno a la conversación que tendría con Regulus.

Después de lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas logró terminar sus primeras cuatro clases y aprovechando su hora libre se dirigió a su sala común para dejar sus cosas y reunirse con el Slytherin. En cuanto entró pudo ver a la niña rubia que le había dicho donde se encontraba Regulus, pero lo que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña fue como la pequeña rubia volvió a esconder su cara con su cabello.

Hermione detuvo su camino y observó detenidamente a la niña que parecía nerviosa ya que jugaba con sus manos como si esperara que nadie se fijara en ella.

-Hola- dijo Hermione quedamente esperando que la pequeña la viera a la cara, pero esto no ocurrió, la rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza y no se dignó a mirarla.

La paciencia de la castaña estaba llegando a su límite, sabía que algo iba mal y no se detendría hasta averiguarlo.

-Mírame -volvió a decir Hermione con un tono más agresivo, pero al ver que la niña seguía en la misma posición hizo lo que nunca en su vida pensó que haría-. "¡Qué me mires!"-gritó y la pequeña asustada levanto la cara.

Tenía un rostro hermoso con unos ojos verdes que se veían cristalinos por las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer. Pero lo que más impacto a Hermione fue el enorme cardenal que tenía en su ojo izquierdo y que le llegaba hasta la mejilla. No necesitó más palabras, empezó a unir cabo y llegó a una conclusión.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Hermione con una voz cargada de intensidad.

-Melina Wonders -contestó la pequeña Slytherin casi en un murmullo.

-Está bien, Melina ¿Quién fue? -jamás la voz de Hermione había sonado tan afilada.

En los ojos de la rubia se vislumbraba el miedo, pero también había decisión, y desde luego era no decir quién era el responsable del cardenal. Ante el mutismo de Melina, Hermione explotó y sin pensarlo saco su varita y apuntó con ella a la niña que la veía con asombro.

-_¡Legeremens!-_ gritó Hermione y de inmediato se introdujo en sus pensamientos.

_Podía ver a Melina caminando por los pasillos del colegio con otra chica mientras reían y platicaban sobre sus tareas, hasta que escucharon las voces de varios chicos que se acercaban._

_-Necesito saber si el hechizo es efectivo- decía uno de ellos que traía el escudo de Gryffindor y que al parecer estaba muy feliz._

_-Pero no puedes probarlo con nadie de nuestra casa, Evans de seguro te reporta -decía el otro chico mirando al primero con gran decepción._

_Los Gryffindor llegaron a donde se encontraban las pequeñas Slytherin y en sus caras se pintó una sonrisa diabólica._

_-Pero mira nada más__,__ Michael__,__ tal parece que Merlín desea que sean los Slytherin los que prueben el nuevo hechizo -contest__ó__ el primero chico mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a con ella a Melina._

_-Mejor no Demian, son de primero -decía Michael con clara preocupación._

_-No dirán nada, ¿verdad? –pregunt__ó__ Demian con un tono demasiado dulce mientras se acercaba a Melina._

_Sin dar tiempo a respuesta mando un hechizo a la pequeña que se vio impulsada varios metros hacia atrás chocando con una de las paredes._

_-¡Melina!- gritó la otra niña corriendo a auxiliar a su amiga._

_-Esto es decepcionante -se burló Demian-__:__ esperaba que al menos te defendieras, pero como no estas inconsciente eso quiere decir que aún hay que perfeccionarlo._

_-Vámonos Demian, ya fue suficiente- le decía Michael que se veía un poco furioso con su amigo._

_Sin decir más los chicos se alejaron uno riendo y el otro con una cara de preocupación._

Hermione regresó a la realidad totalmente indignada, ¿un Gryffindor había atacado a una niña solo por ser Slytherin?

Ese tipo no merecía estar en la casa del valiente Godric Gryffindor, ya que su acto había sido completamente cobarde. Y decir que Hermione estaba furiosa era quedarse corta, su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad sorprendente para hacerle pagar su deslealtad a su casa. Hermione no lograba recordar el apellido del chico, se le hacía familiar, estaba segura de haberlo visto en clases esa misma mañana.

-Volt -dijo Hermione cuando por fin pudo recordarlo-. Demian Volt.

Sin pensarlo sujetó a Melina de la mano y se dirigió a su habitación en busca del mapa de los merodeadores que Harry le había prestado para su viaje.

-Espera aquí- le dijo a Melina dejándola fuera de su habitación-. Mas te vale que no te muevas, no me hagas buscarte -dijo Hermione mirándola de una manera un tanto atemorizante pero aun así poco le importo.

Sin perder tiempo entró en la habitación y sacó su pequeña bolsa de un escondite dentro de una de las paredes y busco el mapa.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- en cuanto Hermione terminó de decir esas palabras de la nada cientos de motitas comenzaron a aparecer por todo el pergamino.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda encontró el nombre de _"Demian Volt" _ cerca del lago, sonrió para sus adentros, ahí casi nunca había profesores. Dándose prisa encontró el nombre de _"Regulus Black" _ que se dirigía a la sala común. En su cabeza ya tenía un plan para darle su merecido al Gryffindor, entusiasmada por las libertades que tenía ahora como Slytherin Hermione no se dio cuenta que cerca de la motita de Demian había otra que decía _"Sirius Black"._

Guardó todo y salió de la habitación donde Melina continuaba como si no se hubiera movido para nada como le había ordenado la castaña, Hermione se recordó mentalmente ofrecerle disculpas a Melina en cuanto todo esto terminara.

Bajaron a toda prisa a la sala común, donde Hermione esperaba encontrar a Regulus, pero era más que obvio que él aun no llegaba, así que sin querer perder tiempo se dirigió a una chica de tercero que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Busca a Black y dile que lo espero en el lago, que es urgente -Hermione hablo tan rápido que por un segundo se preguntó si la chica le había entendido, pero en cuanto vio a la Slytherin salir por la puerta con rapidez no le quedo ninguna duda.

Sirius habia despertado unos minutos después de que terminaran las clases, pero aun seguia sin ganas de regresar al castillo, su humor aun estaba de perros así que ya habia decidio no ingresar a ninguna clase ese día, o al menos ese era su plan hasta que escucho pasos dirigirse a su dirección, de inmediato se incorporo y extendio su varita contra el extraño visitante.

-Siempre saludas de esa forma Black-contesto un joven con el escudo de Gryffindor sobre su pecho con una mueca burlona pero aun con la varita bien sujeta en su mano.

-Volt- respondio Sirius bajando la varita lentamente, conocia a Demian desde primero pero nunca le habia agradado, sabia que la unica razon por la que no habia terminado en Slytherin era su sangre mestiza. Pensando que no era un mago tan poderoso pero tan poco confiable, Sirius volvio a sentarse bajo el árbol dandole la espalda al castillo pero aun con la varita lista.

-Realmente fue una pena lo que sucedio ayer ¿No?- habia descaro y burla en su tono- esa chica es muy buena.

Sirius prefirio no contestar y se quedo en silencio esperando a que se largara, tal parecia que por fin se iba a ir cuando una voz a sus espaldas los sobresalto.

-Volt- dijo la dulce voz de Hermione, Demian se giro por inercia y justo en ese mismo instante recibio el impacto.

-Levi Corpuss- un rayo de luz siguio las palabras de la castaña dejando a su contrincante desarmado y colgado de sus pies.

Sirius que estaba en shock reacciono poniendose de pie con la varita apuntando a Hermione, le habia sorprendido que hiciera a Volt girarse y no atacarlo por la espalda como cualquier Slytherin.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Sirius pero su cara se compuso al instante dejando una mueca de superioridad en su rostro.

-Black-dijo Hermione en tono amable- se ve que extrañas a Madame Pomfrey pero esta vez tendras que conseguir a alguien más por que ahora estoy ocupada para hacerlo.

-Baja tu varita Masen- siseo Sirius justo en antes de recibir el ataque.

-EXPELIARMUS- grito una voz y la varita de Sirius dejo de estar en sus manos.

El Gryffindor miro con asombro como la mano de Regulus sostenia su varita y con la otra seguia apuntandole.

Pero no solo era Regulus, tambien estaban Bellatrix, Narcissa y otros alumnos de Slytherin. Sirius sabía que estaba en clara desventaja y encima desarmado, no habia mucho que hacer.

-Este asunto es entre Volt y yo, solo no dejen que intervengan.- dijo Hermione mirando a todos los Slytherin y a un punto lejano detras de ellos.

Sirius vio que en su dirección venia James, Remus, Peter, lily y un puñado de Gryffindor. Corrian a juzgar por la rapidez con la que se acercaban.

-Nadie intervendra Hermione- sentencio Regulus en dirección a la de los Gryffindors.

-¿Eres su perro faldero?- pregunto con sorna Sirius cuando Regulus paso cerca de el.

El joven de los Black no lo escucho y se puso al frente, de su varita salió una luz plateada y de inmediato todos los Slytherin lo imitaron, una capa muy fina rodeo a todos como una burbuja dejando afuera a todos los Gryffindor exceptuando a Sirius.

-Hola primito- dijo dulcemente Bellatrix apuntando a Sirius que le regreso una mirada llena de odio y se giro para ver lo que Hermione le haria a Demian.

Se podian escuchar los multiples conjuros que los Gryffinfor usaban para tirar la barrera, pero ninguno funcionaba.

Al ver que ya nadie la iba a interrumpir Hermione devolvio toda su atención a Demian que no habia hecho y dicho algo, tal vez demasiado asustado para hablar.

-¿Sabes porque estas aqui?- la voz de Hermione era dulce pero tenia un tono de amenaza que provocaba miedo. Melina somo su cabeza por un costado de la castaña y fue en ese momento que todos notaron su prescencia.

-Mocosa- escupio Demian entendiendo todo.

-Respuesta incorrecta Volt- dijo Hermione moviendo su varita de la cual salio una luz amarilla, Demian comenzo a agitar las manos y a gritar.

Todos se quedaron estaticos viendo como poco a poco el Gryffindor recuperaba la compostura.

Unos segundos después Demian respiro aire y sus ojos se enfocaron en Hermione.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto casi con un susurro.

-La que pregunta soy yo, dime ¿Les dices lo que hiciste o lo hago yo?-dijo hermione dirigiendo su mirada a los Gryffindor y a Sirius. – O ¿Quieres probar de nuevo el hechizo?- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía y agitaba su varita, pero ante el mutismo del Gryffindor Hermione siguió atosigándolo con preguntas.- ¿Dónde está el valor Gryffindor del que tanto presumen?

Sorprendentemente fue Sirius el que gruño y avanzo hasta quedar a unos metros de Hermione y de Demian, no pudo acercarse más debido a que Regulus le cortó el paso.

-¿Qué hiciste Volt?- la voz de Sirius era demandante, de cierta forma intuía lo que había pasado, el moretón en la cara de la pequeña, la forma en que había reaccionado al verla y sobre todo la ira en la mirada de la castaña.

-Solo practique un hechizo con esa niña, nada más- dijo lo más rápido que pudo mirando a Hermione y después a Sirius.

-¿Estás loco?, es de primero- Sirius estaba furioso, no era normal que los Gryffindor atacaran a diestra y siniestra a niños por mucho que odiaran a las serpientes, los que estaban afuera de la burbuja se miraron entre sí dándole toda la razón a Hermione.

Sin más Hermione volvió a mover su varita y el chico volvía a agitarse y a gritar desesperadamente mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Pero solo fueron unos segundos ya que de pronto la varita de Hermione bajo y el chico cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-Imagino que los de tu casa se encargaran de ti como se debe- lo dijo mirando a Lily que portaba orgullosa su insignia de prefecta al igual que Remus. Hermione se giró y comenzó a avanzar cuando recordó algo.

-Una cosa más Volt- sonrió Hermione girándose y apuntándole con la varita, de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, muestra de su habilidad con los hechizos no verbales, una luz celeste se impactó contra el cuerpo desconcertado de Demian que voló unos metros para caer inconsciente sobre el frio césped.- Así se ejecuta ese hechizo, díselo cuando despierte- la mirada de Hermione se posó en Sirius dándole a entender que lo último era para él.

Hermione se abrió paso entre la burbuja y entre los sorprendidos Gryffindor que la miraban de una manera extraña, a pesar de haber agredido de esa forma a uno de su casa no se sentían motivados a defenderlo o a pedirle cuentas, había algo en su forma de moverse, de hablar que les inspiraba respeto. Solo observaron cómo los puntos verdes se perdían en el interior del castillo preguntándose si esa chica de verdad debería estar en Slytherin.

* * *

Bueno pues aqui queda este capitulo, prometo uno más largo la próxima vez.

Cuidense mucho y espero muchos review.

Nos leemos después.

Besos Bye

xoxo

Att:Toxic_Girl

danycullenpotter


End file.
